Dhampir
by Urau
Summary: He should hate her, for what she has, for her heritage—but he still felt drawn to her. She should have been wary of him, she shouldn't have gotten too close to him—now they both have to suffer the wrath of a pureblood. ZeroxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

* * *

Cold. Every fiber of his being screamed that. But he could barely comprehend what that meant, his body was already numb from the pain and cold. He may be a pure-blood, but even he could die. It also didn't meant that he wasn't affected by the cold either—he was outside, in a blizzard, damn it.

Why he was outside in a blizzard you asked? Simple really, his twin sister—Shizuka Hio—went crazy and freed herself from the cage that had imprisoned her since a child. And had lashed out because she wanted her and her new lover to be free. He tried to stop her but for what he didn't know, maybe because he didn't want to lose another member of his family—its especially hard for a pure blood to lose something precious to them since they were immortal—and to suffer the pain of loneliness. So she in the end, kicked him here, because he really hadn't bother in putting up a fight—because she had never used her powers at him, ever.

Love. It was because of love. Her love for that man, a mere mortal fueled her to raise her hand against her own flesh and blood. She would do anything for that man. It was foreign to him—for he had never experienced that before. The love for someone other than a family—he knew what a family's love was, had experienced it.

"Sir?" Ryuu Hio's ears perked up slightly when he heard a woman's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Even near death, he still hadn't lack his sarcasm. How wonderful.

"No, not at all." A warm hand touched his cheek lightly. He looked up—it took some effort though in his horrible condition—and looked into the most beautiful violet eyes. Wavy dark hair cascaded down her back and her pale cheeks were flushed from the cold—even though she was dressed suitably for the weather.

* * *

Chapter One—Cross Academy

* * *

Pink orbs opened unwillingly when sunlight streamed through her room's windows and onto her face. She scowled, she simply wasn't a morning person. Vampire or not. Sometimes, she wished that she was a full-fledged vampire so she could avoid morning. She hated the sun, but being a dhampir, the normal weakness of a vampire—weakness to the sun, weakness against vampire hunters' weapons etc—didn't apply to her.

Her mother and father told her to be grateful, she was practically immune to both normal or vampire hunters' weapons. Her chances of dying were slim to none—and her father was a pure-blood, immortal so it applies to her as well, just a maybe though. Her vampire healing won't be hindered even if she was hit by a hunter's weapon because of her human heritage she inherited from her mother. And an attack from a normal attack would heal in a split second.

"Kaminari Maguire—wake up, now!" Kaminari's mother, a human, called from downstairs. Kaminari twitched. "Wake your father up too!" Akiha Maguire's voice was slightly muffled by the walls. But Kaminari's enhanced—by vampire heritage—caught it anyway.

"Dad—" She called. "Wake up now." She heard some shuffling and groaning.

"This instant!" Akiha snapped. Kaminari woke up reluctantly with a groan. The same thing her father, Ryuu Hio, was doing just a moment ago.

"Do you like mornings, Kaminari?" Was the first question out of her father's mouth.

"I prefer dawn and dusk—or anything but morning and afternoon." Kaminari replied with a yawn.

"You're just lazy." Akiha said. Father worked as a cemetery sexton, he only went at night though. Her mother was a teacher. Today, she and her mother would be going to Cross Academy—just a day before the new term starts. Ryuu said the Night Class was for vampires—a lion's den for Kaminari so she wasn't allowed to join that class. So Day Class it was. The headmaster, Kaien Cross was her uncle from her mother's side, an uncle she didn't remember meeting. But the reason was because she was still very young back then.

"Big words coming from someone who woke up at noon on off-days." Ryuu muttered.

"What was that?" Despite being human, Akiha could be very scary.

"Its nothing—nothing at all."

"Coward." Kaminari murmured. Actually she wasn't any better. Moms were just scary, regardless the race.

"Ahh—Kaminari-chan, you'll be rooming with my daughter, your cousin, Yuki Cross!" A wheat-colored hair man said happily—she was pretty sure the man was dancing as well, no _waltzing_. He was the headmaster of the Academy—that childish man was Kaien Cross. He and his sister had shared different names because their parents had divorced.

Kaminari couldn't help but stare at him before asking: "Where's the headmaster?" She got a hit to the head from her mother.

Then a brunette girl appeared in front of her, she pushed her surrogate father out of the way and smiled at Kaminari. "Hello, I'm Yuki Cross you soon-to-be roommate—I hope we will get along!"

Kaminari couldn't help but sneer. "Yes, a pleasure to meet you Yuki." If she was offended by the rudeness, she didn't show it. Yes, Kaminari got her sarcastic personality from her father and most of his traits. She only looked like her mother—probably the only similarity between them.

"Kaminari, play nice." Akiha didn't completely object of her personality either—she was just weird but wonderful that way.

Yuki looked confused at the 'play nice' part but neither mother nor daughter was willing to elaborate. "This way, Maguire-san." Kaminari allowed herself to be led around. First the room they were going to share, then around the school yard.

"That dorm is for the Night Class—we aren't allowed in there except when we got permission," Yuki explained. Kaminari caught sight of a curtain being drawn close but didn't say anything about it since Yuki clearly hasn't noticed.

_Vampires I see,_unseen by anyone, Kaminari grinned, _Oh, its play time alright._

"Oh, Maguire-san—"

"Kaminari." She snapped, she had had enough of the honorifics crap. "That's my name so call me that. I don't really care about _politeness_." She said the last word as if it was poison itself.

"Oh, all right"—Yuki didn't seem really happy about it, she looked uncomfortable—"Kaminari-chan, the headmaster asked me to give this to you." She looked at Kaminari uncomfortably.

Ah—that was what made her uncomfortable. She took the offered item. "So I am to be a prefect along side you, yes?"

Yuki nodded, "You'll be working along side me with Zero Kiriyu" —Having heard of the Kiriyu maasacre involving her aunt from her father's side, Kaminari made a stranggled noise but Yuki continued as if she hadn't noticed it—"my other partner."

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Oh, so she did heard.

Kaminari nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sending one last glance at the Night Class dorms, she and Yuki trudged back to the Day Class dorms.

* * *

Unseen by anyone, hidden by the shadows, Zero Kiriyu narrowed his eyes into slits.

_Her scent is slightly familiar._

* * *

"Damn, we're getting a new prefect?"

"She's pretty, for a human that is."

"So ... another piece of the chess has move into place." His voice was but a soft murmur. Kaname Kuran's eyes met pink orbs—he could see her even if she was standing miles away from him, and he was sure she could do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two—Classes.

* * *

"I miss dad," Kaminari confessed during her second day at Cross Academy.

Akiha sighed, drying her hands before turning to her daughter and placing her hand on the teenager's shoulders. "We'll see him soon, dear," she hesitated before continuing but the dhampir caught the hesitance. "be patient and he has Mina to accompany him."

Kaminari pursed her lips. The fifteen-year-old has to admit that she didn't trust her eleven-year-old sister in the hands of their father who was quite a scatter-brain. "Mina lives in a boarding school right?" Unfortunately, her mother was even more forgetful and scatter-brained. "Why would she be with dad?"

"Oh, haha," Akiha laughed nervously. "I forgot."

"Really?" Kaminari was about to probe for more—her vampire side instincts never failed her before. Her mother was hiding something. And she was definitely in on this together with her father, why are they hiding things from her? If it was her father alone, she can understand; he can protect himself fine but not their human mother.

And whatever they're hiding was dangerous.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuki's cheerful voice broke the tense atmosphere. She carried a tray of hot food to the dining table where Kaminari was doing her homework. "Kaminari-chan can you remove your books for the moment?"

"Fine," Kaminari grumbled before moving and clearing her books. "I didn't know you can cook, Yuki."

"Oh, I didn't cook them. Zero did."

Kaminari raised an eyebrow, intrigued She hadn't met the silver haired hunter yet—if she didn't know better, she'd say he was avoiding her. "Oh, that's a shame. I don't see him. Isn't he going to join us?"

Yuki frowned in concern. "You see... Kaminari. Zero seemed to be avoiding you. Whenever I'm with you he wouldn't approach me."

"I thought he hates socializing. Of course he wouldn't approach anyone—"

"But he used to talk to me!" Yuki said, frustrated.

"Used to," Kaminari said. "Is it somehow my fault then? Perhaps I should distance myself from you." Yuki looked up in horror.

"Please don't!" Kaminari raised eyebrow.

"You want someone like me to stay?" she murmured. "Odd." The dhampir studied the human—or not so human since she smell so much like... like her father; maybe it was because she spent a lot of time with vampires?—and sighed. "Spit it," she ordered. Seeing Yuki's look of confusion, she clarified. "I know you want to ask me something—ask away."

Yuki fidgeted and laughed lightly. "Am I that obvious?"

"In changing subjects?" Kaminari propped her elbows on the table, muttering a 'thanks' when her mother scoop a spoonful of vegetables onto her plate. "Yes. Just ask whatever you want."

"Um..." Yuki hesitated, looking to Uncle Kaien and Akiha for reassurance. Kaien and his sister merely smiled before engaging in their own conversation. "I, er, what are you exactly?"

(That question intrigued me, back then. I wondered just how foolish of a girl Yuki was. Until of course, she was bitten by Kaname. Looking back on it, thousands of years, later, in a never-ending cycle point of view, I shouldn't have acted the way I had then. Maybe neither of us would be in this kind of trobule.)

"Me?" Kaminari delicately put her spoon down—somehow managing to look elegant doing so. She leaned forward predatorily pink eyes flashing crimson for a moment before reverting back to their normal lilac. "What do you think?"

Yuki recoiled, seeing the crimson eyes. She studied Kaminari for any signs of vampirism but saw only a girl smiling sardonically at her. Shakily, she smiled back but she faltered when she saw red in the brunette's gaze instead of pink. Her new friend and fellow campus guardian wasn't answering the question properly at all.

She definitely need to recruit Zero's help.

**ZxK**

"No." Was the immediate and disappointing answer from Zero's mouth the moment Yuki finished posing the question.

The girl in question pouted. "Please," she begged. "for old time's sake?"

Zero sighed almost inaudibly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Yuki's eyes glinted with gratitude.

**ZxK**

Kaminari swept her teak-wood colored hair out of her eyes, studying the campus from the high grounds she was currently on now. The Night Class students didn't seem to be paying attention, sneaking glances at her every now and then.

'_Was she that intriguing to them? Is it her blood that drew them in?'_She smiled slightly at the thought. But it dropped when she noticed something and instead, a frown replaced the smile that was once on her immaculate features. "Two people are missing," she reported only to realize that Yuki—her partner for tonight; now that they were three people, they kept taking turns, it was Zero's turn to rest today—was no longer by her side.

Sighing heavily and muttering about troublesome human girls, she jumped down off the building, her steps light as she ran down the wall. Her pink eyes searching for the petite brunette. She inhaled sharply for confirmation when she caught the familiar metallic tang.

She cursed in Latin.

Kaminari leaped from branch to branch before landing silently behind a blonde Night Class student. "What," she whispered into his ear. "do you think you are doing?"

The blonde aristocrat jerked back in shock, momentarily releasing the brunette in his arms which allowed Yuki the chance to escape his grip. He tsked unhappily once his prey was gone. He turned irritably to his assailant.

His eyebrows rose in amusement when he saw who it was. "Oh," he hummed thoughtfully. "Our new prefect. What's your story—a hunter for a parent? A vampire? A changed human?"

Kaminari laughed. "Neither," her voice lowered till it was barely above a whisper. "I suggest you leave now. Your leader wouldn't be please if he found out of what you'd done."

"Indeed I wouldn't be please." A new, cool masculine voice sliced through the thickness of the situation like a knife cutting through butter.

Everyone turned to the pureblood leader as he materialized from the darkness.

"Kaname Kuran," Kaminari said, almost musing. "To what do we owe the pleasure."

The pureblood smiled coldly in the taller brunette's direction. "I hope the both of you would forgive Aido for the... trouble he'd caused."

"You should handle your vermin better," Kaminari sneered.

The aristocrat vampires gasped and bristled indignantly, hearing the insult coming out of a human's mouth to their esteemed leader. Yuki, too had gasped, horrified that her new friend would be hurt by Kaname's followers.

"I'm so sorry about her behavior!" Yuki said, bowing to Kaname and his surbordinates. "I'm sure she didn't mean what she said."

"I totally meant it," the dhampir said, turning around. "control your vermin...Ka. na. me."

"I will."

**ZxK**

His back against the tree, Zero's eyes narrowed at his new partner. He would be getting the shift together with her tomorrow. And he wasn't sure what he should be feeling. She wasn't completely human, she wasn't exactly a vampire either. And she definitely didn't have the same background as he, she couldn't be the same species as him. He suspected that she was of a higher rank if she was a vampire.

Kaminari Meguire, he'll remember her.

**ZxK**

* * *

a.n: who should Kaname be paired with?


End file.
